1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly to a wordline driver, a memory device including a wordline driver and a method of driving wordlines in a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a memory device for storing data includes a memory cell array where a relatively large number of memory cells are arranged. For storing data into the memory device or reading the stored data from the memory device, a portion of the memory cells are selected based on an address signal, and data are stored in or read from the selected memory cells.
Each of the memory cells is coupled to a wordline and a bitline. To perform write and read operations, one wordline is activated or enabled to select the memory cells coupled to the enabled wordline. A wordline driver is needed to select a wordline and drive the selected wordline to a voltage level of an active logic level.
As degree of integration and storage capacity of the memory device increase, resistance and parasitic capacitance of transmission lines such as wordlines also increase, and thus a wordline driver having higher current-driving capacity is required. To optimize the length of a wordline and to improve the performance of the memory device, a hierarchical wordline structure which is composed of main wordlines and sub-wordlines may be adopted.